Star Trek
by MewIchigoPrincess
Summary: After the death of her mother, Haruhi Fujioka decides to join Starfleet to be more like her. But what happens when she enters Ouran Academy, the prep school for Starfleet? She'll find adventure and fall in love. Rated T for safety.


MewIchigoPrincess: Hey all! This is my first Ouran fic! Yay! So, I got this idea from watching a J. Michael Tatum panel on YouTube when a fan commented that the relationship between Tamaki and Kyoya is like the relationship between James T. Kirk and Mr. Spock. So I thought, "Hey! That would be a great story!" So, I watched the new version of the "Star Trek" movie, which I own, and came up with this! Hopefully it's good. Now, this isn't an exact copy of the movie. This is my own version of it. Everyone's still the same but, it's just different. Well, anyways, you'll see! I hope you all like this. I actually did some research on this one. Lol! Hopefully I'll be able to finish this one, too. I have a horrible habit of writing a chapter and then not finishing it. So, it might take me awhile, but, I will probably finish it. This is a good idea and I'm going to run with it. Anyways, here you go! I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning

_Captain's Log, Stardate 2234.07, U.S.S. Kelvin. We are on a mission to determine the origins of the sudden attack on the planet of Vulcan. Upon arrival to Vulcan, we find that nearly half of the planet's inhabitants have been wiped out. When we interviewed the some of the survivors of the attack, they all say the same thing about their attackers: They are quick and extremely strong. Our strong suspicion is that they were attacked by Adorian warriors. We have left Vulcan and are on our way to Adoria to confront the Counsel on their attack on Vulcan._

Captain Kotoko Fujioka left her quarters and walked swiftly to the Bridge. The first woman in Starfleet history to ever command a ship, Kotoko was highly respected and loved among her crew. As she stepped onto the Bridge of the U.S.S. Kelvin, she was greeted by her crew with salutes and a simple, "Captain." She smiled warmly at her loyal crew.

"As you were," she said, taking a seat in the Captain's chair. The crew obeyed their captain's orders and continued whatever they were doing before. On either side of her sat her two dearest friends, First Officer, Commander Yuzuru Suou, and Lieutenant Commander Athena Stefanopolis, a woman with long, dark hair and sky blue eyes of Greek origin. They had attended Ouran Academy, the prep school for the Starfleet Federation, together and became fast friends, for their field of study was all the same. The all studied Command with emphasis in Leadership. They often found themselves in friendly competition to see who could be at the top of their class. And it was always the same three, in the same order. Kotoko, Yuzuru, and Athena. This eventually put them in the positions they were in now, each of them proud to be there.

"Commander Suou, what is our arrival time to Adoria?" Kotoko asked, turning to her friend.

"Arrival time just a little under fifteen minutes, Captain," Yuzuru replied.

"Very good. Lieutenant Commander, have we received any messages from the Adorian Counsel?"

"No, Captain. We have been trying to open a channel to them for some time, but, they seem to be avoiding our contact." Athena informed.

Kotoko nodded her head in reply. "I see. Lieutenant Miyazaki, open the channel again and see if we get a reply this time,"

"Yes Captain." Lieutenant Miyazaki replied, a young man with chestnut brown hair and light brown eyes.

Lieutenant Miyazaki obeyed his captain's orders, and this time, when he opened the channel, there came a reply from the planet. A creature with blood red skin that looked similar to a human appeared on the screen. The creature appeared to be female, with cat-like silver eyes, full pink lips, long flowing snow white hair, and had strange tattoo-like markings that started from her hairline and swirled out all over her face. Kotoko stood, asserting her authority and made direct eye contact with the Adorian.

"Hello. I am Captain Kotoko Fujioka of the U.S.S. Kelvin. We have come on behalf of the Starfleet Federation to understand why you have wiped out half of the Vulcan race, and to warn you that if you continue your attacks on Vulcan, the Federation is prepared to engage in battle." She asserted, never breaking eye contact with the Adorian.

"Captain Fujioka, we have been expecting you. I am Rihalayu, the High Priestess of the Adorian Counsel. We have been awaiting your arrival and are prepared to engage in battle with you, for our attacks on Vulcan will not stop. We are a relentless people and will not back down when a fight has been brought to us. We are giving you the option to runaway now and live."

The Adorian High Priestess had her gaze locked onto Kotoko, standing her ground. Kotoko said nothing for a moment; she held her gaze, trying to somehow gaze into the Priestess' soul. She could tell that the attack on the Vulcans was personal, thus she could determine that Rihalayu would stay true to her word and wipe out the entire Vulcan race.

Kotoko's crew watched her nervously. What would her next move be? Unable to stand the silence any longer, Yuzuru and Athena stood up and walked to either side of Kotoko.

"Captain, what are we going to do? The Adorian are a powerful race that is not easily taken down. We could lose in a battle with them without help." Athena whispered.

"She's right. We can't engage in battle with them until we have back-up from Starfleet. Otherwise, the fight would be considered a suicide." Yuzuru whispered from her right.

Kotoko nodded her head in understanding, never breaking contact with Rihalayu. Finally, after a few tense moments of silence, Kotoko spoke.

"The Starfleet Federation does not negotiate with terrorists. We refuse to fall victim to your schemes."

Rihalayu smirked evilly, causing Kotoko's stomach to churn in anticipation and knowing.

"Very well then. Know this, Captain Fujioka: We will not surrender until one of us is dead."

And with those final words, she disappeared from the screen, and in her place, was a large ship coming at them at full force. The three commanding officers returned to their chairs, ready to engage in battle.

"Call a Red Alert! Activate the shields and prepare the photon lasers!" Kotoko called sternly.

"Yes Captain!" Her crew answered, obeying right away. A second later, the Red Alert was blaring throughout the ship. Crew members scrambled to get to their battle stations. The Adorian ship came into full view, their lasers charging up to fire.

"Prepare for impact!" Kotoko cried, and a few seconds later, a laser hit the ship, causing it to shake violently from the impact.

"Captain, our shields our down and our engine is failing! We can't handle another attack like that!" A crew member cried.

Kotoko knew that the ship couldn't. She took a moment to gather her bearings, for she knew what had to be done.

"Suou, Stefanopolis, come with me." she said, walking towards the elevator on the Bridge. The commanding officers obeyed and followed Kotoko inside.

"We must evacuate the ship. It's the only way we can survive. Get everyone loaded in pods and wait for my orders. We don't have much time."

Yuzuru and Athena knew that once their friend's mind was made up, there was nothing they could do to change it.

"Yes Captain." They said sadly.

Kotoko exited the elevator and walked towards the recreation room, where she knew her husband and daughter would be. As she entered the room, she saw the chaos the impact had made. Chairs and tables were toppled over, and everything was everywhere. She scanned the room, looking for her family. She spotted them in a corner of the room, her husband, Ryoji, holding tightly to their five-year-old daugther. Kotoko ran over to her family and knelt down in front of them.

"Mommy!" her daughter cried. Her long, dark brown hair clung to the tears that flowed from her big, chocolate eyes.

"Oh Haruhi, don't worry sweetheart, I'm here." she soothed, removing the hair from her face.

"Kotoko!" Ryoji said, looking at his wife fearfully. She looked up at him, and they shared an unspoken dialect, each knowing what the other was thinking.

"Ryoji, sweetheart, I need you to take Haruhi to a pod and evacuate the ship." she said gently.

"But Kotoko..."

"Ryoji, please. I need you to get our daughter out of here. Now." Kotoko pleaded, tears starting to well in her eyes.

Ryoji stared at her, his worst fears coming true. He let go of his daughter momentarily and held Kotoko tightly in his arms. She hugged him back, just as tight, letting a few tears escape her eyes. He let go and kissed her passionately, for what he knew was the last time.

"I love you," Ryoji whispered.

"I love you, too," Kotoko whispered back.

She then embraced Haruhi, stroking her hair soothingly.

"I love you, Haruhi. No matter what happens, know that."

Haruhi hugged her mother tightly, not quite sure what she meant by that.

"I love you too, Mommy."

Kotoko let go of Haruhi, and they ran out of the recreation room together. With one final look, the family went their separate ways.

Kotoko ran back to the Bridge, completely alone in her trek. She finally made it to the Bridge, and sat in her chair, patiently waiting for her commanding officers to escape the ship.

"Captain!" Athena exclaimed after a few minutes of waiting.

"Stefanopolis, has everyone left the ship?"

"Yes, Captain. We're just waiting for you." Yuzuru explained.

"No, Commander. You get out of here now while you still have the chance," Kotoko said while setting a course for impact with the Adorian ship.

"What? What do you mean? Kotoko, we need you!" Athena argued.

"Athena, Yuzuru, my dear friends. I love you both so much. It has been an honor serving with you on this ship. Now, go. And that's an order." Kotoko said gently, a sad smile on her beautiful face.

"But Kotoko...!" Yuzuru started.

"I said, that's an order. Now go!" she bellowed.

"Yes Captain," they said reluctantly after a few moments of hesitation. As the pods deployed, the "Time to Impact" clock came up with one minute to collision. In her last minute alive, Kotoko thought of her life, all the friends she had made and all that she had accomplished. She thought of the awards she had won and the merits she had earned. But she knew that the greatest accomplishment in her life was getting married and giving birth to a beautiful girl, of whom she knew would accomplish great things in her life and would go on to make an even better life for herself than the one that she had made.

As the final seconds of impact came upon her, Kotoko closed her eyes and smiled, an overwhelming sense of peace coming over her. And then, the U.S.S. Kelvin collided with the large, black Adorian ship.

Ryoji shielded Haruhi from the sight of the U.S.S. Kelvin crashing into the Adorian ship. And even though Haruhi didn't quite understand it, she knew that that was the last time that she would see her mother again. And she cried long and hard.

As Haruhi laid in bed that night, she realized that she wanted to be just like her mother when she grew up, and she would do anything and everything she could to get there.

* * *

MewIchigoPrincess: So, that's chapter one! I really liked writing this! So, hopefully in a few days or so, I'll have chapter two up! Don't hold me to it, but, I'm hoping I will! Anyways, please review and let me know what you think! No flames please. Just constructive criticism.


End file.
